Mark Wilkins
Mark Wilkins 'is a former security guard who had worked in Raccoon City during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. Now living far away from the doomed town, Mark remains a very caring individual, who wants nothing more than to see his friends safe and his greatest wish is to live in peace with his family. During the outbreak, his fellow survivors could catch a faraway gleam in his eye as he wondered what became of his wife and son. In addition, the outbreak aroused dark memories from his war torn past. As a Vietnam veteran, Mark has tasted the emptiness of war. By the age of 52, this grizzled Vietnam veteran was still stronger than most men half his age. Biography Currently working for a security company in Raccoon City, he is a Vietnam war veteran. Over 50 years old, his robust strength has still not dimmed at all. He has tasted the emptiness of war, and there is a side to him that is mentally fragile. Now more than anything he just wants to live in peace. Mark recalls in his ending to "Wild Things" that his father used to say that there wasn't a place left on Earth that wasn't (or hasn't been) a war-torn battlefield. He reflects that after being out of the service for so long, he had forgotten that "little saying." Somewhere between the ages of eighteen and twenty-seven, Mark was part of the US invasion force sent into then-South Vietnam to protect it from the north. How much time had actually passed since the end of Mark's service in the military is unclear, but decades later Mark's dress uniform heavily resembled that of a Lieutenant-Colonel in the U.S. Army. By the 1990s, Mark had settled down in the American mid-west with his wife and son. His occupation by September 1998 was as a security guard for a local firm called Scutum (incidentally the Latin word for "shield"). This job was flexible, and it allowed Mark to spend time with his family. Notably, his son enjoyed going to the elephant show at the Raccoon Zoo. Outbreak Mark went to J's Bar for a meal on September 24, 1998 with his co-worker Bob when the t-Virus infestation had reached a critical point. Noticing Bob was weak and listless, Mark became worried. As a zombie entered the bar, Bob lost consciousness and fell from his seat, causing Mark to rush to his aid. This left the bartender, Will, unprotected, at which point he quickly sustained a fatal neck-injury from the zombie's hungry maw. Bringing his friend with him to the rooftop as part of the survivors' escape attempt, he soon learned of the reason for Bob's illness — he was becoming one of them. Bob told Mark that he "feels the hunger". Knowing the danger he would be to his friend, Bob commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. Once Mark left J's Bar and escaped through the streets of Raccoon City, he noticed the large fires and hordes of zombies on Main Street and was instantly reminded of burning flesh, a smell that he had hoped he would never experience again. This suggests Mark personally witnessed the use of napalm, a highly flammable substance that had been used during the conflict in Vietnam. Hellfire Mark is considered the canon protagonist of the scenario "Hellfire", which takes place in the Apple Inn. The hotel is lit aflame by a boiler explosion that kills two firemen named Len and Charlie. Mark and the other survivors navigate the slowly burning building, finding that is filled with zombies and Lickers. Once they reach the front lobby their escape is blocked by a Suspended, which they dispose of before escaping. Like Kevin and Jim, Mark is never scripted to die at any point in the two games, with the two bad endings of "Decisions, Decisions" being the only exceptions (as it is for all the survivors). After Raccoon City After the incident, Mark reunited with his wife and son (who had either escaped the Outbreak on their own, or had been out of town at the time) and began living the calm and peaceful life that he felt he deserved. Relationships and Personality Mark is shown to get along with several of the other seven survivors he joins during the outbreak. Most notably he gets along fairly well with David King, and both can work together without much disagreement. They even share an ending together in the first Outbreak game. He is shown to dislike Kevin quite a bit, going so far to ask: "What is your purpose in life, Kevin?" if they are together during the "desperate times" scenario. Pairing them is often a fatal mistake, as Mark will often abandon Kevin even during combat situations. However, if Cindy is also a member of the survivors' current party, Mark and Kevin will work together to protect her. George and Yoko have no problems with Mark, offering help and assistance when it is commonly needed. Mark however will remark on Yoko's quiet nature in some scenarios if they are paired together (particularly "end of the road"). Mark is shown to have one good friend before the outbreak begins; Bob, a fellow security guard working for the same firm. Mark is visibly worried about Bob when the latter collapses onto the floor. He is displeased when Bob tries to put his own gun to his head, and following Bob's subsequent suicide, Mark cries out Bob's name in sorrow. Mark's treatment of strangers varies depending on who he's dealing with. In "Outbreak", he seems to find the man that enters J's Bar suspicious, without knowing that the man is in fact a zombie. In "End of the Road" he's initially distrustful of Carter, and wonders why they should help him in the first place. He worries about Linda like the other survivors and tries to help her as best he can. Possibly due his age and experiences, Mark is quite stubborn, as he refuses to use health items in his inventory immediately like the other survivors. In "Flashback" Mark admits that he's always hated hospitals, but upon experiencing the events of the scenario he concedes that if he makes it out of Raccoon City alive he may have to show up for his next physical. Despite this, Mark doesn't mention anything consistent with this opinion during "The Hive", which takes place in another hospital. Mark's service in the U.S. military has left an indelible impression on him. He refers back to the Vietnam War in many of his endings. He will sometimes refer to his fellow survivors as his "unit", "platoon", or "recon team". When calling other survivors over to him, he has a tendency to shout "Get over here soldier!" Many of his references to the war and thoughts on his situation in Raccoon City are told with hints of pessimism and weariness. Despite eventually returning to his family and settling down, his sudden reemergence into combat made him jaded. In "Desperate Times", he admits that the memories run too deep, and that they hit him "like a freight train" when his mind drifts back to his time in Vietnam. After escaping Raccoon City, he thinks that he's seen things that are just as bad as his experiences in Vietnam, realizing all of it will remain a part of who he is. Appearance & Wardrobe During the Outbeak, Mark wears his Security guard outfit. He also have 2 extra outfits that are unlockable: * Type B: '''Casual Wea'r. As the name suggests, it's the style he wears while relaxing or otherwise outside of work activities. This same style is used during his good epilogue in Outbreak File 2. It consists Pair of shorts, socks, tennis shoes, and a polo shirt. * Type C: '''Sir, Yes Sir. This outfit references his past as a soldier. Though it is unknown if he was actually the rank his outfit displays or not. It consists of an outfit a general or other high-ranking military officer would wear. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive